


Seven Year Itch

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s this year, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #141 "itch"

“Why seven years, though?” asked Rodney.

John, who was used to him starting conversations in the middle, didn’t look up from _War and Peace_. “Maybe because seven is both a Mersene prime and the number of chakras in the human body.”

“What?” said Rodney. “That doesn’t even— Sheppard! You weren’t listening to a thing I said, were you?”

“Nope,” John agreed, turning the page.

When he’d been married to Nancy, that would’ve gotten him a night on the couch, but Rodney just rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed. He continued to scowl for a moment, then began fidgeting with the edge of the blanket.

“That’s this year, you know,” he said.

John turned another page. “What is?”

“Our anniversary. Seven years.”

“Yes, it is.” Seven years, and that was just since they’d been married. They’d been together for over a decade, and known each other much longer. “In two months, one week and five days.”

Rodney muttered something that sounded like _freaky math skills_ , then began worrying the hem of the blanket again. “You’d tell me if you were feeling any… I don’t know, restless or, or itchy, sort of… wouldn’t you?”

John stuck a bookmark between the pages, frowning. “Restless, itchy… _Rodney_. We are not having a seven year itch!”

“You don’t know that!” Rodney retorted, rolling off the bed again and starting to pace. “No one can know that.”

“And you really just think that in just over two months, I’m suddenly going to get tired of you?”

“No,” said Rodney, though he didn’t sound very convincing. “Not _exactly_ just over two months.”

John set his book on the nightstand. “You know, for a genius, you can be really stupid sometimes. I spend most of my time with you, Rodney. We live together, we work together, we play together—” Rodney rolled his eyes at the exaggerated eyebrow-wiggling that accompanied the last one “—and most days, it still doesn’t seem like enough.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, but he was still frowning. “Okay. Yes, but… Just because you mean that now, doesn’t mean you’ll _always_ … Most people probably do mean ‘until death do us part’, but the divorce rates are still—”

“I didn’t mean it,” John interrupted. He waited just long enough for Rodney’s blue eyes to widen , then added, “Because you don’t think I’d let something as trivial as death come between us, do you?”

Rodney managed a smile. “No, I suppose I don’t. And you know that goes for me, too, right? That stuff you said about being together all the time and it not being enough.”

“I know,” said John. “Although, now that you’ve brought it up, there _is_ a certain kind of itch I’m feeling right now, and I was hoping you could help me out.”

He wiggled his eyebrows again, grinning, and Rodney snorted. “You’re lucky I love you, or those ridiculous come-ons wouldn’t work.”

John reached out and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. “Yeah. I’m pretty lucky.”

THE END


End file.
